The Game
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Life has dealt Regina Mills her share of unlucky hands for years until she decided to make her own luck. She's now the owner of a successful strip club and her side businesses are growing rapidly as well. Everything was going her way for a change until a certain Detective Mason got wind of it and barges into her life, demanding a piece. Swan Queen ? A ONCE and SuperFly crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, I just wanted to say that this did not get in the way of my other updates. I just wanted to play around with Detective Mason (IYMI: JMo's character in SuperFly).**

 **This is a Once Upon a Time and Superfly crossover. I couldn't mark it as such because SuperFly isn't an option on here.. I hope it will be eventually...**

 **Anyway... y'all need to know that Regina is a bit different in this. I had to fit her into this universe and keep her in character which is hard as hell. I wanted to do something different with her. Basically, the warnings are: Regina is an ex-stripper/hooker and she's now a Gentlemen's club owner. She also has a hand in the distribution of drugs. Regina is also a bit younger than canon. Also, Mason comes off a little... well, Mason. I wasn't going to write her OOC to make her seem like Emma... because she is not Emma Swan. I don't even know if I should even call this SQ but I guess it is since Mason and Regina don't have a ship name so I'm borrowing it.**

 **Mentions of:**

 **-Drugs**

 **-Sex**

 **-Violence**

 **-Prostitution (underage as well)**

 **-Language**

 **-There could be spoilers from SuperFly and Once Upon a time** **as well... idk**

 **Etc.**

 **If you can deal with that, enjoy and if you can't, no worries. I don't own anything and sorry for mistakes.**

The Game

Chapter One

The heavy hypnotic music was pulsing throughout the seedy club as the half-dressed bodies gyrated and grinded to the beat. Drinks were being served and expensive bottles were being poured as the applause of pleased patrons filled the air. Money fell from the balconies up above like snow and littered the stage where a few girls were expertly working the poles and owning the stage. She looked up at the young entrepreneurs dressed in expensive designer suits. She made eye contact with one of the older men and gave him a wink before turning her attention to her hardworking girls.

One of her girls caught her eye. She gave her a seductive wink as well. The girl smirked and did an effortless flip on the black pole and slid down upside down. She blew her boss a kiss which received a smirk in response.

Regina observed a moment longer, even check up on her girls working the crowd. Once she was sure that her girls were alright there, she backed away from the stage and headed into the crowd. She gave a few of the male and female patrons nods in greeting. They were all momentarily distracted by her appearance in her red designer dress that fit like a second skin with the plunging neckline and high hem. She chuckled to herself. There was a time when she was dancing on a pole just like those girls and she would have been displeased had a non-dancer stolen her attention like that. That's why she hurried along to the bar to make sure that everything was running smoothly there.

Her girls working the bar appeared to have everything under control despite the enormous crowd at the bar. She gave the place one last sweep with her eyes and figured that everything was in order. At that, she began to head back to her office when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd that she was more than happy to see. She made her way over, her designer heels clicking across the marble floor.

"Hey!" She said as she strolled up to the table. The occupant looked up at her and smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Regina." He got to his feet and opened his arms.

Regina stepped into his arms to embrace him. He gave her a gentle squeeze before pulling away. She looked up at him with a huge smile.

"Look at you!" He said with a smile.

She raised a brow. "Look at me? Priest, look at you."

"I guess we're both grown up."

Regina looked over him in his more than appealing outfit and his more than charming appearance. "I'll say."

He chuckled at her flirtatious tone. Of course, he didn't take it too seriously. That was just her nature. He knew that she was not attracted to him in that way. They shared too many secrets and knew far too much about each other.

The two of them met when they were young and on the streets. Regina was a teen working those very streets for cash and sometimes a place to stay. He was sometimes doing the same but he was in a different line of work than she was.

They became fast friends and began helping each other out. When she needed a place to stay, he would let Regina stay with him. He would sneak her in and let her sleep in his bed while he took the floor. He was not the type of guy to want sex from her. That's why she trusted him enough to let him help her when the johns became aggressive and she needed a break from that life for a day or two.

But their help went both ways whenever he needed cash, she would lend it to him. They had a partnership in a way. He never judged her and that was important to her.

A few years later, Regina met her current business partner then he introduced her to Cora Mills and she gave Regina a place to stay but she still hung out with Priest. Then Regina became pregnant with her son and life separated the two of them. They had no choice but to move on with their lives after that but they kept each other in their minds and their hearts.

"How is your son?" He asked finally. Regina smiled at the mention of her little boy. "He's what, five?"

Regina nodded. She was surprised that he remembered that. "Yes. He just turned five."

Despite him being a complete accident, Henry was her world. Everything she did was for him. She wouldn't even exist if it weren't for him. That's why she will sacrifice and hustle until she was sure that he would be taken care of.

The hustle was something she had been very familiar with. She had been living on the streets since she was ten years old. Her father died and she was left to fend for herself. She had a mother but the woman was a hooker herself and when she was born, she handed her over to the man and was never heard from again. Regina never asked much about her so her father never told. The man worked plenty of odd jobs to keep her clothed and fed. He worked his ass off to make sure that she was comfortable. When she told him that he was working too hard, he always smiled and told her that, 'you always take care of those you love'. He then went on to joke that when she made something of herself, she could take care of him.

She took that seriously and when he died she was devastated. Then her son was born, she named him after the only man she ever truly loved, her father Henry. So in a way she is returning the favor and taking care of him.

"Ah, yeah he just had a birthday." Priest said as he clapped his hands together. "I have to send little man something."

Regina smiled. "We take cash, jewelry, and electronics."

The man laughed then and shook his head. "I knew you were still you deep down regardless of the businesswoman you became."

"Eh." Regina shrugged. "I will always be me. I just have a smaller version of myself depending on me."

"A smaller version of you?" He asked with a raise of his brows. "Damn. I don't think we can take another one of you."

Regina shook head. "I'm trying to teach him to be the opposite of what I am. He will never have to do what I do. That's why I do this. I send him to the best schools, tutors, after-school activities. I want him to have options and eventually college. He'll have a better life than I had."

Priest nodded. He understood Regina better than most. This lifestyle was a means to an end for her. This wasn't who she was. Regina was far deeper than this. "You got this. Fly club, side business. Whatever you want, you'll get."

Regina smirked. "You know me."

"I do." He nodded. "You're a hustler and a survivor, but if you ever need me..."

Regina's smirk blossomed into a smile. "I know." She said stepping forward and hugging him again. She pulled away. "Thank you." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Now, enjoy yourself. Drink, eat, watch."

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Sure."

Regina gave his hand another squeeze and stepped back. "I'll be off. Send one of the girls if you need anything." He nodded. "It was nice seeing you."

He took his seat again in front of his plate of food and his drink. He turned to her. "It was nice seeing you, too."

With another smile, Regina stepped away from the table and began heading back to her office. She stopped as one of the waitresses crossed her path. "Sweetheart."

"Yes, Miss Mills?" The girl asked almost innocently.

She pointed to her old friend. "Anything he needs is on the house."

"Yes, Miss." She said with an obedient nod. Regina kissed her cheek and patted her backside, sending her on her way.

The girl gave her a flirtatious smirk over her shoulder as she headed over to another table to take their order. Regina shook her head with a fond smile then set off for her office again.

* * *

The club ran smoothly for the evening and she was satisfied. By closing, she was ready to just get home before her son woke up. She slipped out of her office and strolled into the front of the club. She could see her workers finishing up wiping down the tables and moping up. She stopped at the bar and sat on a stool.

She glanced around at her employees. Everyone was present except one. She furrowed her brow and turned to the waitress behind the bar.

"Have you seen Neal?"

The girl shook her head. Regina bit her lip. She hadn't seen him all night. He was supposed to go make a delivery then come right back. It wasn't like him to not check in.

"That's strange." She muttered.

"What's strange?" She heard someone ask from beside her. She glanced over to find Ruby seated beside her.

She met Ruby when she was about sixteen. A little older than Regina was when she began working. She saw something in the young girl and took her off the street, hiring her to mop the floors and organize the backrooms. The girl wanted to dance and Regina wouldn't let her. She still won't.

"Neal never came back," Regina replied.

"Maybe he's with Tamara. You know how they are."

Regina shook her head. "He would have called."

Ruby frowned and pulled out her phone. She checked her calls and texts. "He'll turn up."

"Mmm..." Regina hummed. "I hope so."

She glanced over to where the bouncers were chatting away and joking with her partner, Killian. He seemed unfazed even though he was very close friends with Neal. He actually brought him in and vouched for him. She was skeptical at first but Neal had proven himself to be useful at times.

But since Killian did not seem worried, Regina assumed that he had heard from him. She would ask him about it later. She turned to climb off the stool when she heard a knock at the doors to the club.

"Tell them we're closed. It's nearly four am. I want to get home in time to cook my kid breakfast."

"Yes, Miss." One of the bouncers responded. There was another knock and that time the doors were unlocked and pushed open. Regina began heading back to her office to get her things. There was a bit of murmuring before she heard a voice tinged with a southern accent say, 'I'm looking for the one they call 'the Queen'.'

"What business do you have with her?" She heard Killian ask before she turned around.

There stood a woman in a navy blue flight jacket. She had short blonde hair, fair skin and heavy eye makeup but that was about it. Underneath the jacket that was left open was what appeared to be a navy blue tee shirt and she wore skin-tight jeans. There were black heeled boots on her feet. If it wasn't for the badge draped across her neck, she never would have known that this woman was a detective. The tattoos, although quite attractive threw her.

"We're closed. Come back in the morning and we can all talk." Killian said calmly.

"Dude..." the woman cut him off. "I like your accent. Where are you from, bro?"

"I'm Irish." He said seriously.

The woman laughed. "Nice. I like it. Talk some more."

Regina could see Killian getting frustrated. She's known him long enough to notice when he was angry or irritated. She decided to just handle the detective herself since she had a bit more patience.

"Why don't you come in, Detective?" Regina offered politely.

"Why, thank you, ma'am." The woman said as she stepped inside. She was followed by a much taller man who was carrying a dark-colored duffle bag. The cops looked around the establishment. The woman nodded. "Nice little place you got here. I like all the castle shit. It's like..."

"Medieval." The man added. Which was the case.

The club was designed to look like a castle or an Evil Queen's lair rather, from the throne like seats and chandeliers, to the stone walls and velvet curtains. That was the reason the place was such a hit. It stood out.

"Right." The blonde woman said with a snap of her fingers. "I can dig it." She stuffed her hands into her pockets as her attention shifted back to Regina. Her brows rose when she finally got a good look at her. Her green eyes raked over Regina's body slowly from top to bottom and lingered on her cleavage before wondering up to meet her eyes.

Regina cocked a brow. "I'm glad that you like my place." She said placing her hands on her hips. "Can I offer you anything?" She watched as both of the officers smirked. She cleared her throat. "Hot wings, fries, nachos, drinks..."

"Yes." Said the female cop.

"Yes to what, dear?" Regina asked.

"To all of it." Was the easy response. Regina looked over at the girl behind the counter. She nodded and scampered off.

"Please have a seat." Regina gestured to the stools at the bar.

The cops strolled over to the bar like they owned the place and sat on the stools side by side. The female officer patted the seat beside her for Regina to take it. Regina glanced at Killian. He dipped his head, informing her that he had an eye on her. Regina could take care of herself but it was nice knowing that he had her back. She made her way over to the bar. She took a seat as Killian slipped behind the counter to keep an eye on her.

The female detective looked her over again before her eyes met Regina's. She gave her a salacious grin. "You are gorgeous. What's your real name, Honey?"

Regina fought down the face she wanted to make. She was tempted to give her old stage name 'Roni' but didn't. "Regina." She answered. "Yours?"

"I'm Mason." Said the blonde in reply. "Detective Mason. That's all you need to know, baby." She patted the man's back beside her. "He doesn't exactly matter since you will be dealing with me... personally and only me."

Regina nodded and bit her lip. She gave Killian a side glance. He shared a look with her as he lifted two shot glasses. "Top shelf, Killian." She instructed, always the perfect hostess.

He nodded and grabbed the tequila. He pushed the glasses in front of the officers and began filling them. Mason looked over at Regina. "You aren't drinking with us, Sweetie?"

Regina cleared her throat. "I have to drive and I have things to tend to..."

"Right," Mason said. She threw the shot back and slammed the glass down. She barely reacted to the burn. "Your kid. Uh... Henry, right?"

Regina bristled. "How do you know about him?"

"I have my ways..." was the simple reply. "I know he goes to a private school deep in the city as well... can't be easy."

"What?"

"Single mom, businesswoman. Yet you find the time to still be sexy as fuck," The detective continued. "That's hot."

"Thank you," Regina said as Killian refilled their glasses then set off to make the drinks. "Apple tarts, Killian." She suggested. She turned back to the cops. "It's a house favorite here." The signature apple favored, red and green, frozen drink that featured four different types of alcohol and was served in an apple shaped glass was a hit in the club.

Mason nodded. "So, beautiful lady," the detective began before throwing back her second shot. "I ran into a friend of yours... a Neal Cassidy."

Regina's eyes darted to Killian and the two of them shared a worried look. That's where he's been. She knew that he would keep his mouth shut but that changed a lot. Regina cleared her throat and made a show of crossing her legs to distract the Detective, it worked for a moment because her eyes glanced down and she licked her lips at the sight of Regina's dress riding up her thighs just a tad bit more.

"Neal Cassidy does maintenance around here," Regina said evenly. The detective finally tore her eyes away from Regina's legs for a moment to look her in the eyes and right then she was positive that both cops knew more than they were letting on. "He hasn't come in today so I figured he was taking a sick day."

Detective Mason chuckled as Killian set the drink down in front of her. "That would explain the meds he had in his trunk." She picked it up and examined it, she sniffed it then looked Regina in the eye as she took a long drink, downing nearly half of it. "Not bad." She muttered before licking her lips.

"Oh, well that mystery is solved," Regina muttered. She glanced at Killian and he dipped his head.

The blonde woman chuckled. "But I didn't know that cold medicine came in a white powdery form." She tilted her head. "I didn't know it was sniffable either."

The girl returned from the back with the wings, fries, and nachos on a tray. She quietly sat them down in front of the cops then scampered off again.

"Nyquil is definitely stepping up its game," Killian said. "I'm looking forward to my next cold."

"Same here." Mason agreed picking up a wing. "I bet he stored some here for you guys." She took a bite and groaned at the deliciousness. Regina's breath hitched then and she saw Killian tense as well. "I bet if some of my buddies came to search, we would find some." She smirked before taking another bite. She groaned again.

"With a warrant?" Killian asked with a curious raise of his brow. "You can search for whatever you like. Hell, you can search Gina's cleavage for all we care."

Regina shot him a glare and he shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him. "My partner is right. I say you get a warrant."

Mason nodded slowly. "Why, so you can hide all of the evidence?" She snorted. "How stupid do you think I am, Darlin'?"

"I don't think you are stupid, Detective," Regina answered calmly. "I just know that you wouldn't want to break the law."

"The law?" The detective snickered and so did the man beside her. "I am the law, baby. I can easily say I was following a lead and ended up here. Whose word would they take, yours or mine?"

Regina pressed her lips together and inhaled then exhaled to suppress her anger. "You got me, Detective Mason." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What do you want?"

"Besides you?" The woman asked off the bat.

Regina nodded. "I'm not for sale."

The detective pouted. "Oh baby, I'm not buying you. I just want a little of your time. We don't have to fuck or anything."

Regina sighed deeply. "As tempting as that sounds... I don't mix business with pleasure."

The detective nodded. "All business then, huh, princess? Okay." She smirked. "The only thing I love more than some real nice exotic pussy is a good payday. I feel like you and I could be partners. We would go real nice together."

Regina raised a brow nearly matching Killian's expression exactly. "I already have a partner."

"But I come with perks, babe," Mason said. "Heads up on raids and patrols. I could keep the department off your pretty little tail. I can protect you, baby."

"I can take care of myself." Regina snapped.

"I bet you can. You've been doing well for yourself. Staying under the radar. Keeping things hushed." Mason said almost seriously. "I'm impressed. That's why I want to get into bed with you both literally and figuratively."

"Oh, such a big word for a cerda."

Mason laughed. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't call me a stupid pig."

Regina glared. "Make me an offer so, that I can say no and I can go home."

"And where is Neal?" Killian demanded.

"I want half of everything you make," Mason answered. She began lowering her hand to Regina's thigh and when she didn't receive a rejection or any resistance she placed it on her knee. "You're so soft, fuck." She muttered as she rubbed her thumb over her smooth olive skin.

"Half." Regina snorted and so did Killian.

"I can just arrest both of you for possession. I mean, he will likely go to the precinct but you, baby girl, will end up in cuffs and in the back of my car but you're not going to jail."

Regina wrinkled her nose and Killian made a face.

"Ew." Said Ruby from behind her. Regina had forgotten that she was even there. She had been so quiet.

"Sex is a beautiful thing, sweetheart." Was the detective's reply causing her partner to laugh.

Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was being shaken down. Fucking Neal. "Where is Neal?"

"He is safe in custody."

Regina nodded. "Did he say anything?"

"His girl did. Tamara, I believe her name is."

Regina blew out a breath. She knew that bitch would turn over on them. "That F-"

"Gina..." Killian said.

Regina looked up at him. The man gave her a gentle look. She nodded and looked up at the blonde woman. "Fine. Where is she?"

"Custody," Mason said and patted Regina's knee. "You can tell me what you want to happen to her in there, I can do whatever you like." She gave her a squeeze. "Now, I feel like we need a gesture of trust."

"I'm not fucking you." Regina sighed.

Mason groaned. "You are a tough one. I never have to work this hard. Fine! How about an eight hundred grand gesture? I know you have it or can get it."

Regina made a face. She had that but she wasn't giving it away. "No." She shook her head. "You're not getting a single dime from me."

Mason groaned again. "You're lucky you're beautiful." She patted Regina's knee and pulled away. "Fine, baby. Whatever you say."

Regina forced a smile. "Good. Thank you for stopping by, Officers, but we are closed for the evening."

Mason nodded. "I get it. You sure you don't want to fuck?"

"I'm positive," Regina said getting to her feet. Mason stood as well.

The detective wiped her hands off on a napkin and placed it into the plate with her finished wings. She then downed the rest of her drink. Her partner decided that he was going to take the nachos with him and Regina let him. She didn't particularly care. She just wanted them gone.

Mason looked at Regina and her gaze lingered on her cleavage. She sighed longingly. "It's fucking sad." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'll be in touch." Her eyes met Regina's. "Okay? Then you and me can talk about this a bit more."

Regina scoffed then waved it off. "Whatever. I'm not changing my mind."

Mason gave Regina a wink. She was clearly not convinced. She dipped her head towards Killian then the cops began leaving. The man dropped the duffle bag on the floor before he slipped out behind Mason.

Regina simply rolled her eyes. Killian rounded the bar and walked over to the bag. He squatted down and unzipped it. He groaned when he saw the contents and Regina had a slight moment of panic that Neal and Tamara were in there. She wouldn't put anything past those cops. They were dirty and would do anything.

He reached in and pulled out a solid red apple figurine. Regina placed a hand on her hip. She knew exactly what it was. That was the way they moved their drugs.

"Neal, you idiot." She grumbled. Killian tossed it back into the bag with the rest and stood up. He began pacing. Regina rubbed a hand over her face. "This is a real shit sandwich."

Killian scoffed. "You think?"

She shut her eyes and calmed herself a bit because she was on the verge of a royal meltdown. She opened them and addressed the rest of her staff who were eerily quiet. "Look, I got this. Don't worry. I'll work on it." She held Killian's eyes. "It will be okay."

He nodded. "Alright." He knew that he could trust her. Regina always got things done and handled herself well. She would find a way around this.

Killian Jones could rest assured that Regina would take care of him. She always has since they first met. Regina had ended up on a different side of town and working on different streets since the older working girls and their pimps had pushed her out. The men kept pressuring her to work for them when they had noticed how much business she was getting. That eventually ran her off. It didn't stop them from searching for her though.

She found herself laying low there. On that side, there were mostly male prostitutes and she knew they most likely wouldn't try to hurt her nor would anyone search there. She didn't get as much business as she had in her original location but it was better than being hunted. She worked without a pimp and she preferred it that way.

The men there basically ignored her and she didn't have to compete being as they all had different clients. She made her place there.

Everything seemed alright until one night...

 _A minivan pulled up to her. She went to step back but the window rolled down. She was met with a beautiful woman in the passenger's seat. She could see a man in the driver's seat beside her. She assumed it was her husband but she learned to never assume in her line of work._

 _The woman gave her a smile before asking, "How old are you, honey?" She knew she wasn't a cop. They were easy to spot._

 _Regina, of course, gave her a coy smile, "I was taught that it is impolite to ask a woman her age."_

 _The woman seemed intrigued by her and looked her over. She surmised the woman had been looking for a guy but saw Regina and liked what she saw. The woman bit her lip. "Are you a woman?"_

 _"Can't you tell?" Regina asked with a sweet smile that was almost innocent._

 _The woman laughed. "I really can't. You look like a girl." That was confirmation that this woman knew that she was underage. There was no surprise there. Most of her johns knew that she was a minor. They never seemed to care, in fact, it would turn them on even more. She didn't judge, however. All of their money was the same color and she could spend it just the same._

 _This woman seemed very interested in her. Lucky her. Female clients were usually gentler and paid well. The only issue was that they often lasted longer and they really liked to touch her and explore her. Men and women were so different. Almost like night and day. Most women liked to take their time and even showed interest in her pleasure while men usually just wanted to get off and be done with it. That was fine with her. This was just a job to her._

 _"So," the woman drawled as she walked her fingers across the side of the door. "Five hundred bucks and I get you all night, or is it past your bedtime?"_

 _Regina smirked. "Women don't have bedtimes."_

 _The woman laughed. "They don't. What's your name, honey?"_

 _"They call me Princess around here," Regina answered. For some reason the men workers called her that. She supposed it was her age and the natural sweetness to her personality but she had grown fond of the nickname. Her potential client smiled. "Not quite a queen yet."_

 _"Well Princess, what do you say? Can I have you?"_

 _"Am I servicing you and your...?"_

 _"That's my husband." Said the woman. "And you're more so for me." She rolled down the back window and there Regina could see a boy sitting in the back seat. He wasn't much older than her. "My husband has his own ideas..."_

 _Regina raised a brow. "Oh." It wasn't the first time she dealt with a couple but she's never had to share them with another worker but five hundred bucks sounded nice and she was starving._

 _"What do you say, baby?" The woman asked._

 _Regina looked at the men who had been watching the exchange. One of them nodded. She turned back to the woman and nodded as well. "Alright."_

 _"Good. Hop in!" The back door unlocked and she went to climb in. She slid into the seat next to the boy. She glanced over at him and noticed that he looked scared. He was shaking. She understood that well. She reached over and touched his hand._

 _He looked up at her and she gave him a smile._

 _"So," the woman said. "Princess, my husband goes by Mister and I am Miss, understood?"_

 _"I'm changing my name." The man said as they pulled off._

 _"What?" Asked his wife._

 _"I like her name." Said the man. Regina looked at the boy who shrugged. "Let's keep the fairytale going. I'll be... Rumplestiltskin."_

 _Regina wrinkled her nose but the man's wife spoke. "The one who took people's children?"_

 _"He was powerful!" He argued._

 _The woman shook her head. "Fine but I'm keeping my name."_

 _"Boo..." he said with a chuckle._

 _Regina tuned out their bickering. She turned back to the boy. "What's your name?" She asked in a whisper._

 _"Kilo." he whispered back._

 _Regina chuckled. "Okay but don't be so scared. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _The boy smiled. "You don't even know me."_

 _Regina shrugged and took his hand. She had no one when she first started. She was all on her own and she understood his fear. If she could be there for him that would make it a bit easier. The couple chatted away quietly and Regina just listened as they drove on._

 _They brought them to an upscale hotel. The boy was reluctant to get out of the car and he was even more frightened when they got up to the room. After a while, he gained his courage and they did their job._

 _The woman wasn't kidding and Regina and her new friend were not released until the next morning after being fed and showering._

 _They stepped out into the hallway and she laughed and the boy just stared at her._

 _"What?" She asked._

 _He shook his head. "Nothing. You okay?"_

 _She shrugged. "I'm fine. You?"_

 _"I feel used." He confessed._

 _Regina took his hand and began leading him down the hall. When she began this, she too felt used and dirty after a job but after a while, she realized that she was just doing a job. She does a service and she gets paid for said service. It's not like she's doing it for free._

 _She needed to eat and sleep and she needed money to do those things so, she needed to work. That's the way it was and she came to terms with it. She didn't plan to do that forever just for now._

 _"It will be okay." She said as she pushed for the elevator. "Remember where they picked me up?" He nodded. "Come meet me there tomorrow night." She gave him a smile. "And you and I will look out for each other."_

 _He looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Okay." He said with a nod._

 _"What's your real name?" Regina asked._

 _"Killian." The boy replied._

 _"I'm Regina." She said. He smiled._

 _The elevator arrived and they hopped onto it. Upon reaching the lobby she expected they go their separate ways but instead, he followed her. She didn't mind the company. She needed to sleep though. Perhaps she would pay her good friend a visit. Maybe he will let Killian crash too._

 _Ever since that night the two of them were inseparable. They looked out for each other. Their bond grew stronger and they were somewhat like best friends. Rumplestiltskin and Miss became regulars, paying them visits often and before long the two of them ended up with appointments. They were basically running a business._

They had always been partners and they always will be. He knew that Regina would always protect him.

Regina clapped her hands together. "Okay... let's close up. Henry gets up in approximately four hours and I want to get a nap in before I have to get him ready for school."

Her people immediately set to work. She nodded and stepped behind the bar. She poured herself a shot. She did need one after all.

She threw it back. She hissed at the burn then poured herself another. She really needed to deal with this. A lot of people are depending on her and she refused to be taken down by those two Neanderthal cops. She will deal with them. Surrender was not an option and she would take them both down with her if she had to.

They had both better stay out of her way if they knew what was good for them...

* * *

 **This is supposed to be short because I don't want to drag it out.**

 **More of Regina's back story is coming as well.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, thanks for the reviews, faves and follows.**

 **There might be triggers just keep the first A/N in mind.**

 **Sorry for mistakes and I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two

"Good morning." Regina sang as her son came shuffling into the kitchen rubbing his little eyes with his fists. He was in his favorite Hulk pajamas and his stuffed ironman was tucked under his arm.

At the sound of his mother's voice, he stopped mid-yawn and his fists fell away from his face. His eyes widened and a happy little smile rolled across his face at the sight of his mother. He dropped his doll and ran across the room to his mother.

"Hi, Mama." The child said and reached for her to pick him up.

Regina did exactly that and lifted her son up into her arms. She held him close and he put his arms around her neck before kissing her cheek. Regina smiled at that and when he pulled away, she looked at him with so much adoration in her eyes. "How did you sleep, my love?"

"Good," He said with a shrug. "But I missed you."

"You did?" She asked feigning surprise.

The child nodded. "I did."

"What did you miss about me?" She teased. The little boy snickered.

"Everything!" Was his reply.

Regina threw her head back and laughed. Good answer. "You better!"

He simply grinned. He knew that he was Regina's whole world because she told him as much every day.

She was young when she had him. Well, she was still young so, she was younger when she had him. She just lived her life without any purpose. It was more so surviving than living. Living on the street, spending the nights in motels or sleeping at Priest's was okay when it was just her but when she became pregnant with her son, she had to do better.

She was a hard worker. She's always been. She did what she had to in order to eat and to survive. That meant doing many things that she wasn't exactly proud of but she wasn't ashamed of it either. Her son would know her struggles when he's older. It's not something she would hide from him. It made her who she was.

She kissed his nose and set him down on the floor. The little boy then went to retrieve his plushy and wandered over to the kitchen island where he climbed up into a seat. He looked at her and giggled. His big hazel eyes sparkling with excitement.

Regina gave him a smile before turning back and finishing up his pancakes.

"Everyone is so giggly this morning." A voice said as someone entered the kitchen.

Regina glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the heels clicking across the floor. She chuckled and turned back around. She couldn't understand why the woman never used the doorbell but instead always let herself in with the spare key Regina had given her.

"Good morning, Cora," Regina greeted as she plated Henry's meal. She then placed it down in front of him before giving her guest her attention.

She shared a long history with Cora Mills. In fact, she wouldn't have anything that she had currently if it hadn't been for the older woman.

Cora had been a client of Killian's and very powerful. Killian had told the woman about Regina and how ambitious she was. This intrigued Cora and she wanted a bit of Regina's time. Regina wasn't quite showing yet and she hadn't been to a doctor but she had missed her period and the morning sickness was kicking her ass. She had barely worked because she was worried about her baby but she had to eat and she couldn't let Killian do all the work so, she had been taking mostly female clients those days.

When Killian told her that one of his clients wanted to see her, she was reluctant but felt that she had nothing to lose so she agreed to meet her.

 _Killian got them a cab and the two of them rode over to the wealthier side of the city. Something that Regina had never seen. She knew that a few of her clients were from places like this but they usually took her to rundown motels. She's never been to a place like that but she knew that she wanted to live there._

 _When they hopped out of the cab, Killian took her hand and walked her up to the front gate. He rang the bell on the intercom. A male voice came on and asked who was there. Killian informed the person that it was himself and a guest. That must have been enough because the gate began opening. Regina hesitated but Killian took her hand and began leading her inside._

 _"She's nice." He said as they walked up the path to the huge house. The place looked like a mansion. "She has a thing in bed but she seems to only like dick so you don't have to worry much."_

 _Regina snickered. "Why are you so disgusting?"_

 _He shrugged. "It comes with the job, I suppose."_

 _"Oh please, I do the same thing you do and my mouth is not nearly as filthy."_

 _Killian chuckled. "But you're a filthy girl." He said in way of mocking her clients and his own. They both chuckled then._

 _"Why do they all do that? Just because I'm young and I'm a sex worker doesn't mean that I'm naughty."_

 _"That's exactly what that means." Killian pointed out. "Most of those guys fantasize about girls like you. All little and young with wide innocent eyes. They know you should be playing with your phone but instead, you're playing with his dick. They get off on it."_

 _Regina wrinkled her nose. "It's gross, really. We have got to stop doing this."_

 _They walked up the porch and to the dark mahogany door. "I agree, my dick is tired and if I keep this up, I won't have any for you."_

 _Regina snickered._

 _"Oh no, whatever will I do?" She drawled sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at the end. She knew that he was only joking._

 _He laughed. "Just kidding. I find you repulsive."_

 _"Well shit." Regina snickered._

 _"Who has a potty mouth now?" He knocked on the door._

 _"Still you," Regina said with another roll of her eyes._

 _Before the boy could say anything else, the door was pulled open and a tall intimidating man stood there, blocking entry to the house. Killian simply grinned at him._

 _"Regina, this is... I forget his name but he is one of Cora's goons."_

 _The man gave Killian a look. "Get in here!" He boomed. Killian laughed and tugged Regina inside._

 _The house was gorgeous and she felt slightly out of place. Whoever lived there obviously had a ton of money._

 _"She's in the kitchen." The man said. He barely gave Regina a second glance. That was a relief to her._

 _Killian nodded and led Regina through the lavish house. She had never seen so many expensive things. Art, designer everything, antiques. That place felt like more of a museum than a home. They followed a hallway and turned a corner. They stepped through a double door into an extravagant dining room._

 _A woman was sitting there. She had long dark hair and equally dark eyes. She was sipping from her wine glass but when she saw the kids over the brim of it, she placed it down and stood. She was in a black designer suit over a silk blouse. She seemed very sophisticated, Regina noted._

 _There was more food spread out on the table before her than Regina had ever seen in her entire life. Her stomach responded with a desperate rumble._

 _"Hello." The woman said with a smile. "I was waiting but decided to have a drink. Would you like some food?"_

 _Regina started to say no but Killian began pushing her towards the table. "You need to feed the baby." He whispered into her ear. "Don't let your pride stop you from doing what's right for it."_

 _Regina nodded. Ever since Regina told him about her being pregnant, Killian had been trying his best to help her out. From things like making sure that she always ate enough, to finding her a comfortable place for her to sleep. He was already calling himself 'Uncle Killian'._

 _"Cora, this is Regina." Killian introduced. "Regina, this is Cora."_

 _Regina smiled and offered her hand. Cora smiled and accepted. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Cora."_

 _Cora's smile only grew. "So polite. Killian, I like her." She giggled. "What is your last name?"_

 _Regina shook her head. "I don't have one." Which was true. Her father had been dead for a very long time. Besides, that wasn't who she was anymore. She was just Regina or 'Gina' or 'Princess' as the men on the corner had coined her._

 _Cora nodded. "Have you been on the street long?" She motioned for the kids to sit. Killian didn't miss a beat pulling out Regina's seat._

 _Regina nodded as she sat. He pushed her in. "Most of my life."_

 _Cora nodded as she sat as well then Killian took his seat. Cora smiled at him. "Isn't he such a gentleman?" She pointed a thumb at him and Regina started to make a face. Not really. He just called her repulsive. Then again, Cora didn't know Killian, her best friend, she only knew the boy that she paid for sex._

 _"Indeed, he is."_

 _Cora's smile remained. "Anyway... help yourselves." She motioned to the table._

 _The spread smelled so good. There were chicken legs and thighs, mashed potatoes, biscuits and vegetables. It was a sight to behold. Regina reached for a drumstick but before she could, Killian began piling food onto her plate. More than she could ever eat and she glared at him. Once he was finished, he sat back with a grin and began putting food on his own. Cora watched the interaction curiously before she spoke again._

 _"Killian, tells me the two of you have known each other for a while." The woman said._

 _"Since I was fourteen and he was fifteen."_

 _"And you're what, seventeen now?" Cora inquired._

 _Regina nodded. "I just turned seventeen."_

 _Cora nodded. "Are you two..." she motioned between them to make her point._

 _Regina and Killian wore matching expressions of confusion then when Cora's words sunk in, Regina made a face of disgust. "No. Oh my god, no. He's my best friend. That's it."_

 _Cora nodded. "Wine?"_

 _Killian held up his empty glass and Regina shook her head. "Just water for me."_

 _"I won't tell," Cora said with a smirk as she filled Killian's glass._

 _Regina chuckled. "I believe you but water is fine."_

 _Cora nodded and refilled her own glass instead while Regina poured herself some water. "So, I'm assuming that Killian isn't the father of your baby?"_

 _Regina froze. "What?"_

 _"I thought you seemed pregnant... but then you turned down wine... what teenager turns down wine?"_

 _Regina wanted to wince. "Not even pregnant ones..."_

 _"Precisely," Cora said. "Is it Killian?"_

 _It wasn't him. "No."_

 _Cora didn't look convinced but she didn't push it. "How far along are you?"_

 _"I'm not sure..." Regina confessed._

 _"Have you been to a doctor?"_

 _Regina shook her head. She couldn't afford it._

 _"We have to get you to a doctor," Cora concluded. "I'll take you."_

 _Regina's mouth fell open, "Oh, Cora no. I can't let you do that." She hated when people offered to do things for her because there was always a catch._

 _"Well, I'm doing it. Meet me here tomorrow morning first thing. We have to get you and that baby checked out."_

 _"I'll bring her," Killian said._

 _"Good," Cora said. "Now eat up. We have much to discuss."_

They spent the rest of dinner discussing Regina's background since Cora already knew Killian's father brought them to the states from Ireland when he was small. Their father had a serious problem with his hands and his fists always landed on his sons.

When Killian's older brother was old enough, he enlisted in the military. He was deployed and later died in the line of duty. Killian was left behind with no one to protect him anymore so he packed his things and ran off.

He ended up all the way in Atlanta in an attempt to escape his father. He must have gotten far enough because the man hadn't found him yet. When he met Regina, he had only been on the streets for a few weeks. He always tells her that he would probably be dead if it weren't for her.

Regina highly doubted that because survival instinct always kicks in and people always find a way to live.

Overall, Cora found Regina's story to be quite intriguing and she wanted to learn more about her. So, that is exactly what happened. The teens left only to return the next morning.

Cora took Regina to the doctor and got her checked out. All seemed alright with the baby and the girl which the woman was pleased to find.

From there she took the girl and Killian shopping. Regina knew that nothing was for free and she was only waiting to see what the older woman wanted. She assumed it was sex but after a few months of doctor's appointments, shopping sprees, cooked meals, and a nice place to stay, she found out. By then, she finally had given birth to her son. Cora was by her side the entire time while Killian paced outside the door like an expectant father.

When she was released, Cora made sure that Regina had everything she needed. Strollers, car seats and clothes. Regina barely had to spend a dime, the woman even helped her get a small loft apartment with two bedrooms. Killian took one of the rooms while Regina and her brand new baby took the other.

The older woman wouldn't tell Regina what she needed from her until Henry was turning three months old. A friend of Cora's, a woman named Mal owned a Gentlemen's club called The Forbidden Dragon. She needed a girl to dance for her. Regina was beautiful and exotic and Cora was positive that Regina was done working the streets since she had a baby. Her figure was returning and she could take the job. Apparently, Cora had an agreement with the owner. Regina surmised that their business ran deeper than Cora procuring beautiful exotic girls for her club though.

Mal was somewhat of a collector. She liked beautiful things especially if they looked rare. Visitors of her establishment found a wide variety of girls. That's what kept people coming. That's why she wanted Regina as well. Cora agreed. Regina was definitely up to the other girls' standards, if not above and beyond.

Regina, of course, took the job and found that she liked it. The owner took a special liking to her and Henry. Regina assumed that it went deeper than professional but she never crossed that boundary. That made Regina respect her even more. She stayed there until the owner retired at only thirty-five and that was when Regina took over, later buying the woman out with the help of Cora.

Regina wanted an early retirement and to never have to lift a finger ever again, after working her entire life.

She could never thank Cora enough for helping her out. This was all possible because of her and she will always remain loyal to her because of it.

"What can I do for you, Cora?" Regina asked as Cora bent a little and kissed Henry's head.

"Oh Regina, dear, can't a woman just pop in and see her beautiful daughter and grandson?" Cora had begun calling Regina her daughter shortly after meeting her. She had a daughter already but she had confided in Regina that the girl was never what she wanted and she disappointed her constantly. She didn't have a drive and determination like Regina. She wasn't strong and in Regina's situation, she would have died.

Regina wasn't too sure about that. She had met the woman's daughter and she envied her. Her upbringing was different than Regina's and she took advantage of the resources that were available to her just as Regina had. But Zelena did better, she ended up a lawyer and is living in a big fancy house with her daughter now. In Regina's opinion, the woman was doing well for herself. She could never understand what Cora wanted from her but then again, no one ever could understand how to please Cora.

Regina raised a brow as her son immediately picked up the bottle of syrup and began drowning the pancakes in it. Cora plucked the bottle from him before Regina could. Henry pouted at his grandmother.

"I heard you had a visitor last night." The woman said cutting to the chase. She closed the bottle and handed it to Regina.

"Jesus, news travels fast around here." She muttered.

"Watch your language around your son." Henry grinned at that before shoving pancakes into his mouth. "And who was it?"

"A Detective Mason." Regina relayed with a disinterested eye roll. "She and her colleague tried to shake me down last night."

"I'm assuming you handled it?" The older woman asked as she wiped her grandson's mouth with a napkin.

"You know me," Regina said with a shrug.

"Indeed, I do." Cora smiled. "What did you do?"

"I told her she wasn't getting a single cent from me." She left out where the cop had threatened Henry. Cora would have hit the ceiling and took control. Regina felt that she could handle this and she didn't need Cora's brute force.

"I bet she took that well."

Regina smirked. "Not at all." She shrugged with a coy smirk. "She was far too distracted by my cleavage to actually get angry."

Cora's brow rose. "She's into women?"

"Or she's a sex fiend."

"You can use that to your advantage." Cora pointed out.

"Indeed I can," The younger woman agreed. She knew something about sex and she sure as hell knew how to use it to get what she wanted.

Cora nodded. "So is this officer under control?"

Regina shrugged as she poured milk into Henry's cup. "Of course."

Cora smiled then and Regina saw affection in the woman's usually cold eyes. "That's why you are my favorite daughter. I couldn't be prouder of you."

Regina smiled brightly. She had no idea why that always meant so much to her. Maybe because Cora was exactly the woman she aspired to be. Successful, in control, powerful. Her approval meant the world to her. "Thank you, Mother."

Cora patted her cheek affectionately. She did see Regina as her child. She felt that she raised her. She only wished that she could have gotten a hold of her before she damn near ruined her body with prostitution and pregnancy. She was just glad that she found her when she did. "I love you."

Regina smiled. "And I love you."

"I love you, Grammy!" Henry chimed in. Cora and Regina chuckled.

"I love you, too, munchkin," Cora said happily. "My favorite grandchild."

Cora had one other grandchild. Zelena's little girl Margot. Cora had seen her a handful of times since her birth. Regina often felt bad that Cora didn't love her flesh and blood the way she loved her and Henry but she assumed that Cora had her reasons. She still felt for Zelena though and had tried to befriend her 'sister'. They were cordial but they weren't friends, given the unspoken rivalry. Regina just wanted a sister though.

"My favorite, Grammy!" Henry said with a giggle.

"You are too precious." Cora beamed. "Did I mention that he's like a mini you? So charming and bright."

Regina smirked and she leaned back against the counter. She folded her arms across her chest. "Some people say I take after you."

"I swear, you should have been mine."

Regina chuckled. "If only..."

Cora smiled. "Well, you are mine now, sweetheart."

Regina smiled.

"Speaking of possessions..."

Regina raised a curious brow. "Mhmm?"

"Neal Cassidy?"

"I'll deal with him," Regina confirmed. Or she would let someone on the inside deal with it. They won't kill him. Just knock him around a bit. Teach him a lesson about snitching. Even though it wasn't him, Tamara knew way too much and that was an issue.

Cora nodded and clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" She walked over to Regina and kissed her cheek before kissing her grandson's hair. "I love you both but I have an appointment at the spa."

"Taking Lena?" Regina asked curiously.

Cora gave Regina a look that said, 'are you kidding?'. "No. Eva. Anyway, next time, you and me."

Regina smiled. "For sure."

Cora blew Regina a kiss then began leaving the kitchen to let herself out.

Henry looked at his mother. "Grammy is watching me tonight?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, she is, dear."

Henry smiled. He understood that his mommy worked nights and even though he didn't like it, he got that she needed to work so he can have nice things. He knows that she wished she could stay with him but she did this for him. He didn't understand much else and sometimes his night nanny would stay with him or he would stay over at his grandma's house or his aunt's but his mommy would always be there when he woke up.

"Will you pick me up after school or will Aunty Ruby?" He asked.

Regina stared at him for a moment trying to gauge his mood. She smiled then. "I will see you after school, Henry, and we can have ice cream."

The little boy's smile lit up the entire kitchen. "Okay!"

"Yay!" Regina chuckled. "Now, hurry up and eat so I can take you to school."

The little boy shoveled eggs and pancakes into his mouth. Regina shook her head with a fond smile. He looked up at her and grinned with his puffed out cheeks. Oh, she would do anything for that little face.

* * *

Regina unhooked Henry from the car seat and set him down on the sidewalk. She handed him his Spider-man backpack. He shrugged it on before accepting his Avengers lunchbox.

She fixed his jacket around his Thor tee shirt. It was Henry's favorite day of the week, on Fridays they didn't have to wear a uniform. Sort of like a casual Friday so, he always got to wear his favorite things. She looked down at his Ironman sneakers and sighed. "You do free advertisement for Marvel, Henry?"

The little boy giggled. "No."

"Mhmm." She hummed and stood. She offered him her hand and the two of them began heading for his school. "I mean, if you're doing promo, at least get paid for it. I feel like I'm paying to promote their brand."

The little boy laughed out. He was so tickled by that. Regina simply raised a brow. "I'm an Avenger though!" He cried.

"What's your name?" Regina inquired.

"Captain Henry!"

"No," Regina said with a shake of her head. "You should be Mama's Boy. I like that one better."

Henry looked up at her with a raised brow of his own. "No!"

"Yes," Regina said as they stepped into the school.

Henry giggled some more. "What would my powers be?"

"Loving your mommy with all your heart?" Regina suggested and Henry grinned.

"I do love you with all my heart." He agreed as they weaved through the sea of elementary school children.

"That's excellent. We have the same powers because I love you with my whole heart as well."

His grin grew. "But that can't make me save the world."

Regina chuckled. "It will give you strength to save the world. Then when things get too tough, call your mama, and she'll deal with those bad guys."

Henry laughed. "No. I can't call my mommy!"

"Why not?" She asked.

He smiled. "Because you'll be too busy helping Wonder Woman."

"Oh, so this is a crossover?"

He giggled.

"Alright then." She smiled. "You shipped me off to DC." She nodded to herself. "Fine!"

He laughed. "Sorry."

Regina smiled at her son as they stopped in front of his classroom. A few of his classmates were already filing in. She could hear their laughter as they greeted each other. She lowered herself so that she was somewhat eye level with her son. "You can be anything you want to be in this whole wide world, Henry." She began as she looked him in the eye. "An Avenger or a member of the Justice League... hell, you can even be one of Thor's Revengers..." the last part caused the little boy to laugh. "And you can do it all by yourself. So, go on, ask Tony Stark if you can join the team." She smiled. "As long as you come home to me, I'll be okay. And don't forget I'll always be here if you need me."

He stepped closer to her and put his arms around her neck, hugging her. "Okay, Mommy. You always have my back."

"I do, baby." She whispered hugging him back.

"And I got yours." He said before kissing her cheek. She chuckled.

"I know," she gave him a squeeze. "I love you, have a good day and learn something!"

He laughed as he pulled away. "I will. I love you too and be good."

Regina laughed. "Oh? I am always good."

"Mhmm..." He said doing a spot-on impression of her.

Regina's brows rose. He was too much. "Get to class." She began turning him towards his class. "Bye, little prince."

He snickered but stopped and turned around. "Kiss me, mommy."

Regina raised a brow. "So demanding." She said before kissing his forehead. "See you at two-thirty, Henry."

"See ya, Mama!" He said with a wave then skipped into his classroom. Regina stood and smoothed down her clothes. She watched him as he placed his things in his cubby and sat down. He waved at her again before a little girl she knew as Grace approached him.

She took that as her cue. As she turned, she nearly collided with someone. She looked up and sighed in annoyance immediately. It was none other than Robin Locksley.

His son skipped past him and into the classroom. His son Roland often played with Henry and they got along well. His father had reached out to her more than once to get their boys together for a playdate but she felt that he was looking for a playmate more than his son was.

"Hey." He said seemingly happy to see her.

"Hey." She said through a tight smile. "How's it going, Robin?"

He looked her over in her tight black pencil skirt, red silk blouse and tasteful heels. "It's going much better now. " He grinned. "How are you?"

"Tired." She replied as she stepped around him. She began heading for the door but he was following closely.

"You don't look it." He said hurrying to catch up with her. Regina could move surprisingly quickly in six-inch heels. "I admire you honestly. You run an independent business and have a small child all by yourself."

"Surprising as it is, Robin, women can run a business and have children, all by themselves." She muttered as they stepped out of the school. "In fact, more of us are doing it these days since some men, not all, love to put babies in us but never want to stick around and take care of them."

"I didn't mean to offend you." He said. "Look, I'm just impressed, that's all. I don't even care that you own a...a..."

"Gentlemen's club?" Regina finished for him. "Geez, Rob. I mean, you have a penis and a kid, don't act like you don't know what a stripper or an exotic dancer is."

"I... it's just not my cup of tea."

"Oh, aren't you a gentleman..." She said with a roll of her eyes. She began heading for her car. If only this man knew what else she had her hand in. Maybe that would run him off.

"I would come to your club."

"To dance?" She quipped.

He laughed softly. Causing her to smirk. "If you would like that..."

Her eyes roamed over the man's body. He wasn't her type in the least. She liked muscles on top of muscles on both her men and women but this man fell short and judging by the damn near invisible bulge in his pants, in more ways than one. "I'm afraid not."

"Come on, Regina." He said stepping out in front of her, blocking her path. She sighed deeply. "I've been patient. We've known each other since our kids started preschool together. I've been asking you out since and you've been turning me down."

"Shouldn't that be enough of a hint?"

"Why though?" He whined. "I always respect you. I never make you uncomfortable..."

Now that's a matter of opinion. "I'm just not attracted to you in that way, Robin."

"I don't get it." He was frustrated. "How can you tell if you don't give me a shot?"

Regina sighed. "I just know... you aren't my type, Robin."

"What?" His voice rose in shock. "You don't like nice guys?"

Nice guys don't pressure women into dating them when they say no. "I suppose... not."

He took a step closer. She frowned. "I don't believe that."

Regina sighed with an eye roll. "Robin."

"Regina." He said stepping into her personal space. She forgot her pepper spray in the car. Fuck. "I think you should reconsider... " he reached out to touch her face and she leaned out of his grasp.

"Ma'am, is this man bothering you?"

Regina's brows furrowed at the sound of the familiar voice. Robin turned around and Regina peeked around him and her relief quickly turned into a deep irritation. It was the detective from before. She was leaned up against her car with a hand on her hip, the other hand was on her holster. Her eyes weren't visible through the black sunglasses she had on but Regina could still feel her intense gaze.

"Who are you?" Robin snapped as he turned to face the officer.

"Detective Mason." She flashed her badge. "And that lady is a friend of mine and you appear to be making her uncomfortable."

He looked surprised then turned back to Regina. "I'm not, right, Regina?"

"Have a nice day, Robin." Regina sighed.

The man looked ready to object but the clearing of Mason's throat from behind him and the hand on her gun caused him to step away. He gave Regina an irritated look then he took off. She knew that would not be the last of it but at least he was gone for now. She definitely will not forget her pepper spray or her taser next time. Regina sighed and headed for her car but she heard another clearing of the officer's throat.

"What a cornball," Mason muttered.

Regina scoffed.

"That's it?" Mason asked.

Regina groaned internally. Not right now. "What?" She asked glancing over at her. "Do you want a thank you? Well, you aren't getting one."

"That's fine." The Detective said.

"I can take care of myself."

The detective nodded. "I know you can."

"Why are you at my son's school?" Regina snapped then. "Are you trying to intimidate me because it's not working."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you." She crooked a finger at her. "Come here. Let me talk to you for a minute."

"If you try to abduct me, people have seen me with you."

Mason chuckled. "I don't have to abduct you. Now, come here."

Regina sighed deeply and did what she was told simply because she didn't need everyone around them hearing their conversation. Her heels clicked across the concrete as she headed towards the detective. She saw the woman's head dip as she looked from her black stocking covered legs back up to her face. Regina stopped in front of her and Mason smirked.

"I would have come to you but I wanted to see you move in that skirt and those shoes." She chuckled. "And I was not disappointed..."

Regina sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we can talk over coffee." The blonde woman stated. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You drink coffee, yeah?"

"Who doesn't?" Regina muttered. "Just excuse me if I'm a bit suspicious after this morning."

The detective frowned. "What happened this morning?"

"You threatened to arrest me for drug possession."

"Oh right." Mason laughed. "Right, look, I was shaking you down. But you don't scare easily. I respect it. I really like you."

"I'm so flattered." Regina sassed.

"I also like that smart mouth of yours." The woman chuckled. "Look, who doesn't want a cop in their pocket?"

"I do not trust cops," Regina admitted. "Especially cops like you."

Mason feigned surprise. "I am a piece of shit and I never presented myself as otherwise. Doesn't that earn me some points with you?"

Regina made a face. "No."

Mason laughed. "Oh, the more you make me chase you, the more I'll want you."

"Are we still speaking of partnering up?"

The detective shrugged. "I'm talking about a lot of things. Give me a chance."

"No."

Mason sighed. "You are stubborn." She smiled. "Can I still buy you a coffee? No strings attached of course."

Regina wrinkled her nose and thought of this. She did not trust Detective Mason but she did seem quite intelligent. She was the lesser of the evils that could have approached her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her on her side in case any of her friends got wind of the situation. Regina was pretty well protected but maybe her protection could use protection.

Cora did say to handle it. What better way to handle it than to keep her enemies closer but if anything she needed to discuss this with Killian.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So let me get this straight, you think that you can stalk me until I give in?"

Mason looked confused by that. "What?"

"You're at my son's school." Regina pointed out. "Clearly you're trying to prove something."

"I don't need to prove anything," Mason said. "I can do whatever I want. I am capable of many things. My connections have connections but I am not proving that to you right now."

"Then what do you want?"

"To talk."

"I'm not going into business with you," Regina said firmly. "You will use me to get what you want and when you're done with me, you'll either kill me or lock me up." She took a step closer to the detective, a flame lit in her dark eyes, "And I would be damned if I let you or anyone take me away from my son."

"Well... Shit..."

"I have some errands to run," Regina said and she could have sworn that she saw the detective frown. "You're wasting both of our time."

Mason's brows rose above the rim of her shades. "So that's a no to coffee?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her. "That's a hell no."

"Seriously?" Mason asked, sounding a bit frustrated. For the first time, she wondered if the cop had been serious about the flirting and it wasn't all a game. "It's just coffee. I'm not trying to sleep with you... unless you want to, then I wouldn't say no."

Regina made a very rude face. "It's a pass. I have things to do."

The Detective nodded and pushed off of the car. "Fine." She raised her hands in surrender. "I don't want to piss you off since we will be seeing a lot of each other."

Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I'd rather not."

Mason smirked. "I find that hard to believe. Most women would kill for this much of my attention."

"Lucky me. I'm so flattered. I've always wanted to have the attention of a crooked cop."

"A crooked cop." Mason placed a hand on her hip and rubbed her chin. "Damn. That's a nice way of putting it, I suppose. I guess it's better than being called a pig, huh?"

Regina didn't respond, instead, she turned on her heel and began stalking to her car. She didn't get far before Mason spoke again, "Don't go far. I'll be in touch."

Regina stopped but didn't turn around. She could feel the other woman's eyes still on her but instead of turning around, she began heading for her car again. She said nothing as she unlocked it and climbed into her black matte Lexus SUV. She could see the officer climb into her car as well.

She glared at the cruiser for a moment and thought. She knew the detective wouldn't be easy to shake but there was too much at stake to let this ride. She had to act before this got out of hand.

* * *

 **This gets deeper and I feel like I should be able to update this fairly quickly. I'm stoked about this one. There will be much more Regina/Mason as well but.**

 **also, I should clarify that Cora is not Regina's biological mom. She just took her under her wing that's it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
